


Divergence

by immortalbears



Series: One Shots and Standalones [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (Mentions of Agent Washington), (Possibly unrequited Locus/Washington), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character(s) of Color, Dominance, Dry Humping, M/M, Oral Sex, Possible Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his quest for redemption, Locus returned to activate one of the temples on Chorus. It had been a mostly uneventful event, when his dead partner returned to haunt him.</p><p>divergence dʌɪˈvəːdʒ(ə)ns (noun)<br/>1. the process or state of diverging. "the divergence between primates and other groups"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergence

**Divergence**

 The sky darkened to a deep, blood red as the primary light source set across the horizon. In a distance, the glowing of the temple illuminated the landscape around it for miles in a blue, calm hue. Chorus was filled with jagged crags. On one of them stood a lone figure in black armour with dull green tints on the edge.

 He had been there for hours, strategically appearing invisible whenever he suspected that somebody might be in the vicinity. Yet, from all observation, the perimeters were clear. 

 This man was Locus. Despite his use of an invisibility cloak, he stood a little over seven feet tall and had the gait of a soldier who knew how to, and had a reason to move. He had been on Chorus for years, working with a partner under the orders of an incredibly rich _and_ secretive client that had been recovering equipment from the planet's ancient relics and unearthing it. After his stint fighting the Reds and Blues, Locus was brought to one of the ancient Alien faclilies on Chorus, where an AI told him that Felix's greatest fear was himself. The realisation that he had been manipulated and led on by his long-time partner led him to retaliate against him, so that he withdrew his help when his partner expected it.

 For the longest time, he had told himself that the ends did not matter; that the means were only held to scrutiny so long as it was the will of Command. They had veered off course from Command, and turning against Felix gave him no reason to follow Command anymore. It was a conscious change of goals on his part. Now that Command was gone, Locus was going to set things right.

 He had information about the temples due to ownership of the Key, which, incidentally, was an energy sword that he had taken from Felix.

 Locus been too busy for introspection or recovery, but he was beginning to trust his own instincts. The deep-seated feeling that something was wrong had gone now, and he knew the reason why. He was no longer questioning why he was doing things with somebody who put his teeth on edge, and he was even starting to think that perhaps his feelings for Felix had never existed; that it was all simply an arrangement of convenience just as it must have been for Felix. Every time he yielded the Key (Sword), he was reminded of Felix and how he had always thought of them both as the perfect soldier pair.

  _Do not think about it._ He gave himself orders as he entered the temple. A blue glow emanated from its center, and he looked down, wondering just how deep it went even as its doors opened to him.

 Locus might be familiar with field equipment, but he was no engineer. Yet, there he was, alone, with no support crew. If only there was somebody to help him... _No_ , he firmly told himself. _The goal here is to amend what wrongs I have committed to the people on this planet. I am not here to wonder about ancient artefacts. As long as it works, everything else is irrelevant._

 The AI that appeared before him was a familiar one. Codenamed “Santa”, the AI had proven invaluable in his disclosure of information about Felix's greatest fear. He showed the Key, which the AI immediately accepted.

 “You hold a Great Key,” the AI said. “As such, the temple is open to you. Is there anything that I can do for you?”

 “This is the Temple of Procreation?” Locus asked.

 “Indeed.”

 “What is the specific role of this temple?”

 “My creators have assigned this temple the capability to throw the inhabitants of Chorus into a ravenous sexual frenzy with the intent to increase a potentially dwindling population.”

 Locus let out a grunt through his mask. “Do you require anything to activate this temple?”

 “Just the key. As the owner of the key, you will be able to activate this temple.”

 “The population on this planet is dwindling. I wish to activate it in ninety seconds. Is that possible?”

 “Yes, it is possible. Confirmation that you wish to activate the Temple of Procreation in ninety seconds?”

 Locus nodded and exhaled in relief, making a breathy sound from his mask. At least he would not be caught in it. It was a sacrifice that he would have been prepared to make, but there was no reason to pay a price that was not demanded of him. “I am certain.”

 “Aphrodisiacs will be emitted from this temple in ninety seconds. Eighty-nine...”

 Locus turned and left the main core of the temple. He turned on the invisibility cloak and made his way towards one of the ships that had been stolen (with compensation) from the Republic. One minute was ample time for him to get back to his ship's console and fly away from the Chorus' stratosphere. He might not be able to bring back the people that he had killed, but left to the power of the Temple, the natives of Chorus would surely replenish their numbers quickly.

 As the door opened, the invisibility cloak faded. He found himself standing face-to-face with the helmet that haunted every second of his idle mind.

 Locus got ready to turn invisible again, but before he knew it, there was a sharp pain emanating from his side. He looked down. This was not an illusion. Instincts kicked in, and he lifted his arm to punch the armoured man. The way he fought seemed all too uncanny, but Felix was dead. If he was not, the sword would not have belonged to him. Locus activated his sword with the other hand, but “Felix” had dodged his punch and was preparing a counterattack. With his left field of view wide open, he could only try to withdraw his hands and attempt to use the sword to parry “Felix”'s punch.

 Felix had always beaten him in offensive hand-to-hand combat, but in retrospect it was because the shorter man always played foul when it mattered. Locus knew this well, and watched for additional daggers, but he was already slowed by the dagger in his ribs. His armour was signaling that there was some sort of poison, and was already attempting to expel the excessive toxicity in his blood.

 Whoever this was, they wanted him dead. Or so Locus thought. But he was a mercenary who had ingested poison more times than he could count. He parried “Felix's” punch, as expected, but the man had taken the opportunity to grab the handle of the knife lodged into his side, twisted it, and then pulled it out. Blood spurted from his sides, spraying both “Felix” and himself.

 The camouflage would not work. Locus was at a loss of what to do. Perhaps he deserved to pay for betraying Felix, he thought. Perhaps he deserved to pay for all the crimes that he had committed, and justice simply came in the greatest form of irony. The thought caused him to falter.

 He looked at “Felix”, a word on his mouth.

 “Why.” It came out toneless, almost breathless.

 The other man slugged him across the head multiple times, almost as if he had a vendetta. Locus would not be surprised if it was indeed Felix right then. His entire body was growing heavy, although he still reached to protect himself and also to try and hit the other soldier back.

 “Felix” kept punching him until he was out of breath. He lay on his back, blood pooling from his side. It had managed to miss his vitals, but that did not mean that the lack of blood was not still making him light-headed. When it was clear that Locus had no strength to retaliate, “Felix” touched the back of his neck, pressed the switch, and pulled the helmet off.

 Locus' eyes widened. “Felix?”

 “Surprise, motherfucker! Bet you didn't think it was me.” The other man replied. Locus could almost see the manic grin behind his helmet, but Felix was keeping it on. “I can't believe you decided to betray me just when I needed you the most so that you could steal my sword!”

 Felix had it entirely wrong, but he did not know what Santa had told Locus.

 “'I did it for me',” Felix mimicked Locus' heavily distorted voice. “How funny, considering that you can't even speak up for yourself when your helmet is off. Remember how Captain kept telling you to speak up and that was why we installed an extra loud mic on your helmet?”

 Locus stared into Felix's helmet in disbelief. It was, undoubtedly, damaged, possibly beyond surface scratches. It was a surprise that Felix actually remained as fast and as strong as he was.

  _No. Perhaps I was weak and deserved..._

  _Was that not the ideology that I began to eschew?_

 Locus looked up at Felix in defeat. He was even beginning to lapse back into his old way of thought. The same values that he had once agreed to share with Felix was being applied to himself, and it was confusing him.

 Why was Felix afraid of him, then? He was... not strong. Locus knew precisely how weak he himself was after he had left Felix, and since then, it was simply his desire to ignore the cracks that had surfaced in his personality that kept him busy and going. Now, confronted with a familiar visage, Locus was starting to waver. Momentarily forgetting what Santa had told him, he sank deeper into his despair and thought that perhaps he had been wrong to betray Felix and should be begging him to take him back.

 Just as Felix stood menacingly above him, Locus noticed that the glow emanating from the temple was getting brighter and brighter.

 “Fuck. What was that?”

 Locus had no chance to reply before Felix reached for him, pulled him up by the collar and dragged him back onto the ship, leaving a trail of blood on the ground. Locus grasped at his helmet, and managed to cling on to it as he was flung onto the floor of the ship.

 Felix had been the one to pull him together many times before. At the edge of his consciousness, Locus looked at the sword that continued to glow in his hand, and wondered why he was still alive. Felix should have shot him to retrieve his sword. Perhaps Felix simply wanted the satisfaction of seeing him suffer.

 He looked at the back of Felix's helmet, at the smaller figure who always appeared so strong and proud. Somewhere in the back of his head, he remembered why he loved this man, even after all that he had done. But he could not bring himself to beg for his forgiveness. What Felix did to him was unpardonable.

 The hatch of the spaceship was still closing when the aphrodisiac reached the ship. It was incredibly powerful; Felix was brought down to his knees and began panting so hard that he had to take off his helmet.

 “Fuck!” Felix yelled.

 Locus tried to press down at his wound to stop the blood flow. His armour was already initiating the healing process, and Locus remembered that Felix, too, had the same functions inside his armour. He had simply thought that Felix would not survive the fall due to armour integrity breaches, the same way the Meta/Agent Maine died of asphyxiation.

 The blood loss would still continue, albeit at a slower rate, even though Felix managed to miss his vital organs. Without his helmet, he was already starting to feel the flush in his face, and the pressure of his own body pressing against his codpiece. He looked at Felix, wondering if that helmet was helping; it clearly was not, because the next thing the other man did was to take it off.

 It was not just Felix's helmet that had haunted him through those lonely Chorus nights; it was also the memory of that breath-taking visage, a face that was handsome because it was beautiful. Locus felt his heartbeats hasten. He tried to remember Agent Washington, to resist the feelings that were beginning to surface, but all Felix had to do was look at him while licking his shapely lips, and Locus felt his willpower eroding.

  _It is the air-borne aphrodisiac_ , Locus thought hazily. But Felix was always seductive when he wanted to be, and the aura of confidence that emanated from his incredibly strong self-love made him so much more irresistible than anybody's willpower. Locus had watched, more than once, as others fell to Felix's charms.

 Felix angered him and turned him on so much in the first few years of their relationship, Locus remembered. He had warned Felix not to go too far in his sexual conquests. Felix tried to push the boundaries every time, but eventually stopped as Locus began to reject his advances. Locus was insanely jealous even though he liked watching Felix take others on. “Relax! I'm just having a little fun leading them on. It's all a part the plan,” Felix would say. Locus would then inhale deeply and try to control his own emotions, even as his inner conflict tore him apart from the inside.

  _Agent Washington does not seem like the sort of person who would succumb to this,_ Locus thought. He tried to remember the ex-Freelancer in hopes that he could exorcise the desire demon that was in front of him right then.

 Still, Locus smiled wanly as Felix closed in on him, lips pressing against his own in amorous heat. He had always loved the way Felix kissed; dominating and demanding at the same time. He could always tell by how deeply Felix kissed him that the other man wanted him. Locus would then participate in the game by touching him everywhere, often attempting to appear half-hearted. Felix would offer himself up, and Locus would whisper commands in his ear.

  _Is this the kiss of somebody who fears me?_ Locus thought, using his free hand to pull Felix closer. _But the AI could not have lied._

 He let himself forget, momentarily, that this was the very person whom he had left to die. Felix must have been furious upon revival – that the sword was bound to him meant that Felix might have been dead at one point – and wished revenge.

  _Perhaps the AI was mistaken. That would have been unfortunate. I would have turned on him for nothing..._ Locus thought, wincing a little as Felix bit on his lower lip, drawing a soft groan from him.

 “I hate you so much,” Felix mumbled beneath his breath. “I'm not getting out of my armour until you do, asshole.”

 Locus stared at Felix, not believing his ears. The audacity of that demand shocked him, and he really did not know what he was thinking as he began to remove his gloves. “...Your turn, Felix.”

 “You were the one that let them kill me!” Felix yelled, pulling his gloves off, too. As soon as they were gone, he showed Locus his middle fingers. “ _You_ should be the one taking off your armour and begging me!”

 Locus chuckled, a low rumble that made his wound hurt. He was not amused because he was playing with Felix; that was the last thing on his mind then. It was simply that he had always been the one to restrain Felix when he got angry at losing control.

 “Don't make me punch you in the throat.” Felix threatened. Locus had always felt that being quiet meant being in control, and it was clear that despite everything, he had the upperhand then. As long as he did not give Felix what he wanted...

 No, Locus wanted it, too, so much that it was driving him mad. He would have ripped his armour off if it was not the one thing keeping him from bleeding out.

 “You fucking bastard.” Felix grumbled, pulling Locus close to suck on his lips again, hands reaching down to palm his codpiece and attempt to reach underneath it. He did, in fact, manage to feel up the soft spot right beneath the armour, eliciting a soft grunt through gritted teeth from Locus. “What the fuck do you want from me? Tell me, _partner_. What's the job?”

 “...Your job is to get on your knees.” Locus said, looking at Felix. They stared at each other, faces equally flushed, right down to the neck. It was simply a little harder to see on Locus' brown skin. On Felix, however, it was clear as day. He propped himself up, stumbling back onto his legs.

 “Fuck you!” Felix yelled. He looked like he was about to fight, but gave in and got on his knees angrily. “And everything you fucking stand for, and every single fucking person you will ever meet in the future!”

 “...Such a people person.” Locus smirked, feeling their old dynamics return, at least sexually. The pollen may have addled his judgment, but he also knew that whoever was on their knees in the bedroom meant nothing outside of the bedroom. ...Or perhaps it did. Locus always liked to think of himself as being in control, as much as Felix did. The question was, of whom. “This is not how you ask for something.”

 “You're ridiculous,” Felix glared up at him. “Your helmet was off. It must have affected you first, and much more strongly--”

 “...A gerbil is affected more strongly by rat poison than a human, Felix.”

 “Not everybody is a fucking _monster_. _You're_ the weird one here.” Felix mumbled under his breath. He groaned, almost in pain, and looked at Locus again.

 Once upon a time, that would have stung, and Felix knew it.

 “Fuck. Say, you're probably already hard as hell under that armour, and I'm just in need of a good dicking right here, so why don't you tell me what exactly it is that you need me to do? ...Asking for a friend. Well, actually, I'm asking for me. I'm doing it for _me_.”

 Locus cocked an eyebrow, lifted his head and looked down at Felix. “Take it off.”

 Locus' instructions were vague, but Felix seemed to know what to do. He inhaled deeply, glaring daggers at Locus again, and began to take off his armour. He made sure to catch Locus' gaze every now and then, even while on his knees. When he removed his codpiece, he made sure to look at Locus in the eyes and lick it, slowly and lustfully making wet smacking sounds against the armour. What remained of his suit were the skin-tight black spandex-like material and his leg armour – pieces that enhanced his thighs, making him appear even more shapelier than he already was.

 “Show me that you can do a good job here, Felix.” Locus said, pointing at his own codpiece.

 Felix crawled over, licking his lips like a panther stalking its prey. From that angle, Locus could see a head of dark hair tinted with a reddish orange, and he reached down to pat it, using his fingers to reach for Felix's sharp chin so that the smaller man had no choice but to look up. Felix's lustful face was a sight to behold, and Locus patiently savoured it. The small man looked down at the codpiece, pressing those reddened lips against the cold metal, looking up with those penetrating eyes of his. He moaned loudly as he made sucking noises on the codpiece, kissing it and caressing it like he would Locus' own cock. Locus wanted to look forever at him, but the dark haired man was impatient and was already jerking himself off.

 “Hands off.” Locus commanded. “Do not touch yourself.”

 Felix whimpered, biting his lower lip. “Or, I could just touch myself and leave you like this.”

 “You could.” Locus conceded. “But the Temple of Procreation was specifically designed to incite a breeding frenzy. Would you be satisfied with only your hand?”

 “Sex with the awesomest, handsomest person in the whole fucking universe? Fuck, yeah! My only regret is that I can't fuck myself when I look in the goddamn mirror! _That's_ what you're here for!” Felix retorted, but bit his lips again and moaned in frustration. He stopped touching himself and looked up. “Come on, Locus. I did everything you said. You owe me now.”

 “I owe you nothing.” That was almost too satisfying to say. They were both in role, much like how they used to be, and it would all be a game that was over outside of the bedroom. But Locus meant this now. While those words rang true, they were, at the same time, not his intention. He had every desire to fuck Felix until both of them couldn't see straight anymore. “I am keeping my chest-piece on. You stabbed me in my torso.”

 “Come _on_! For a 'monster', you're such a goddamn wuss, I swear to God. It's almost like I purposely stabbed you on the side and avoided all your vital organs so that you wouldn't die!” Felix grumbled, but his eyes brightened as Locus removed his codpiece and unzipped the bottom part of his suit, allowing his erection to spring forth. “I knew it – you couldn't possibly resist me.”

 “It was the Temple. Not me.” Locus stated. Not that Felix's performance was unexciting; he was already incredibly hard and dripping.

 “Bullshit.” Felix rolled his eyes. He looked like he was about to argue, but got impatient and took Locus' cock into his mouth, looking up again to gauge Locus' reaction. He licked and sucked on the shapely erection with his undivided attention, appreciating its curves, texture, skin, and veins with his tongue while maintaining eye contact as much as possible, at the same time, wiggling his body to make sure that his bare buttocks were occasionally in view. Locus groaned as he watched with a somewhat voyeuristic pleasure, pushing Felix aside when he was about to cum.

 “Enough.” He said.

 Felix smirked in triumph, knowing from the way that Locus was shaking and trying to stay propped up against the wall, that he had done a good job. He got up again – Locus did not protest this time – and pulled Locus down so that he could whisper into his ear. “How about it? Fucking me roughly, just like the old times?”

 “I am injured, Felix. You would have to ride me.”

 Felix sighed. “I knew it. Fucking anybody but somebody as amazing as myself would only lead to disappointment.”

 Locus inhaled deeply, ignoring the pain in his side, and smacked Felix's buttock in response. “Protocol for injured personnel is...”

 Felix scoffed, and pulled Locus by his hand to the bedroom. “Fuck protocol. I'm sure that wasn't what you had in mind when you... Ah, fuck it. You're going to pay for it later.”

 “Felix.” Locus said, in a tone that usually made Felix restrain himself. “I'm not even supposed to be doing this.”

 “Goddamn it.” Felix mumbled under his breath. He pushed Locus onto the bed, neither gently nor roughly, and began to remove his entire suit of armour so that he could straddle Locus properly. “You're just using it as an excuse so that you get to see me, the incredibly handsome and undoubtedly the sexiest motherfucker in the world, beg. You're the biggest blasted prick!”

 Locus exhaled in response. That was not his intention, but if Felix interpreted it as such, it was fine by him. He lay back on the sheets, watching as Felix climbed over him, now fully naked and only illuminated by the coloured flickers of light that shone from both of their armours, and a couple of beeping gadgets from the wall. Felix groaned as he fumbled for some lubrication from the drawers – they functioned well as moisturiser and were used to protect the skin from chaffing in their suits – and began to stretch himself.

 “No fucking condoms? Loser.” Felix murmured. “Whatever, it's _your_ cock.”

 Locus grunted in response. Felix used to swagger into intergalactic pharmacies and ask for the extra large condoms while flirting relentlessly at whoever happened to be the cashier. He would then pocket a couple of knick-knacks at the counter while the cashier was distracted, while Locus would mostly be on lookout as he pretended not to know Felix. It was eventually rumoured, in boot camp, that Felix was incredibly well-endowed, and Felix did everything he could to encourage that. They never got caught, at least, until Felix went in by himself and another customer saw him in the act. Of course, they always had use for those condoms, though Locus was the one using them. “I won't get an infection.”

 Felix shrugged, and began to push Locus' cock in.

 Locus frowned. He looked at Felix sternly and shifted so that Felix couldn't get it in, making the smaller man look at him incredulously.

 “What the actual fuck, Locus?! Stay still!”

 “You're too tight, Felix.” Locus said. Felix had the most scandalised look on his face right then, and Locus would have savoured it if he didn't already have an idea of what he wanted to do to Felix in mind. He pulled Felix up again so that he sat right on top of his face, looking up at Felix's face as the petite man laughed.

 “You're afraid of hurting me!” Felix grinned, reaching down to touch Locus' hair. “Don't be silly. I can take it.”

 “You cannot.” Locus replied, with a patronising sigh.

 “I can take it because I'm _tough_ , motherfucker.” Felix mocked. “...Fuck it, I'm not taking responsibility if my voluptuous butt chokes you to death.”

 Locus did not bother replying to that. He spread Felix's buttcheeks and pressed his lips against the anal ring, savouring the feeling of lubrication dripping onto his lips. Felix's balls smacked against his forehead; lubrication dripped down further, until eventually the wet sensation dribbled all over his face. That was incredibly undignified, but also hot. Locus closed his eyes and licked; he could feel Felix twitch right there where it mattered, feel him loosening up, feel his tongue go in with less and less resistance each time.

 “God, Locus...!”

 He stopped when he heard Felix start to jerk himself off.

 Felix stopped with a frustrated sigh, and pressed his butt down, hard. Locus immediately spanked him, making him buck his hips and gasp in surprise. “Oh, for fuck's sake...! You're such a control freak!”

  _Says the one who loses it every time he loses control._ Locus wanted to say, but he was certain that it would simply come out muffled. He patted Felix's buttocks and kneaded them while he licked, coming up for breath only when he had to. When he felt that Felix was ready, he lifted Felix back up – the smaller man obliged, crawling off his face on trembling limbs.

 “Your face is a mess,” Felix chuckled, reaching for more lubrication.

 Locus nodded. He took the time to monitor his own wound; it seemed to have stopped bleeding, though actual medical treatment would probably be required later. Knowing himself, though, he would just let it heal on its own, inefficient as that was.

 He wanted to say something when Felix crawled back over him, face-to-face this time, so that he could lick himself off Locus' face. He seemed to enjoy it thoroughly, too; Locus presumed that this was the closest Felix could ever come close to eating himself out. The idea that he was simply a voyeuristic participant in Felix's self-love was hotter than it should have been.

 “Who's been a good boy, Locus?” Felix smirked, propping himself up beside Locus up with one elbow, chin in hand.

 “Don't call me that.” Locus grumbled. He reached behind Felix and kneaded his buttocks more, pressing his finger against the opening and slowly pushing it in past the rectum. Felix licked his lips and wiggled, but Locus held him still and began to stretch him properly this time, such that there was no room for error. Felix shuddered and moaned into his ears, sometimes genuinely, sometimes provocatively. Locus could tell the difference, and whenever Felix put on a show, Locus gave him the most unimpressed expression that he could muster, which seemed to put the other man in a state of unease more than anything else. Felix seemed to have an innate desire to be wanted by Locus in particular, and Locus was good at not showing how much he wanted him, even though he did, with every fibre of his being.

 “Ride me.” He said, looking at Felix.

 Felix narrowed his eyes at Locus in dissatisfaction. “I want it rough, Locus. You're acting like a granny.”

 “Prove that you are worthy of my attention.” Locus replied, not wanting to say that his wound was still tender and in danger of re-opening at strenuous movement. “How do I know that loose hole of yours would be worth pounding?”

 Felix gritted his teeth and made noises of frustration loudly. “Son of a bitch. Didn't you just say I was too fucking tight?” He cursed, climbing on top of Locus and straddling him again.

 Locus watched with half-lidded eyes as Felix raised his hips and smeared Locus' cock with a gratuitous amount of lube before pushing the cock tip in like it was nothing. Their gazes met, and with an approving nod from Locus, Felix closed his eyes and lowered himself slowly, inhaling sharply as he did so. “Fuck...!”

 “What did I tell you about being too loud?” Locus taunted.

 “Deal with it, fucker.” Felix hissed, leaning down to kiss him and nibble on his lips. “Fuck... Take your armour off already, Locus. I want all of you...”

 Locus chuckled quietly. He held Felix gently, letting him take his time adjusting to his size and girth. It was true that they had been partners for a long time since boot camp, but work often separated them, or otherwise kept them occupied. If Felix did get it on with other people, Locus did not know, and probably could not interfere. He had chosen to trust his partner, despite knowing that he was a pathological liar.

 Still, Felix began to bite his lower lip roughly, pressing his tongue between his teeth to search for Locus' and then scraping his teeth against it when Locus' tongue probed in. Locus moaned, feeling as if his soul would eventually be sucked out like this. He would have been fine with it.

 Felix pulled away and began to ride him in earnest; his shapely thighs were muscular and strong and Locus occasionally reached to feel them appreciatively. He always found Felix incredibly pleasant to watch, especially in action, when all of his body was tense and every inch of his muscle, flexing.

 Locus listened as Felix gasped and moaned, reaching up occasionally to hold him by his waist or to touch his chest. He knew that Felix could not reach orgasm from this position; Felix needed to lose control thoroughly before he could even begin to be satiated. Locus had seen Felix walk away from many partners, dissatisfied at their performance, knowing full well what the problem was and never telling anybody about it because it was his secret to keep. It was like an occupational knowledge, except with Felix. Perhaps that was why Felix always came back to him. Perhaps it was why he had some semblance of control in the relationship, over the other things that did not comprise them being soldiers.

 Perhaps, in another life, they could be a couple, madly in love and posting pictures on the Civillian Basebook. Though, knowing Felix, it would still be the adventure of a lifetime, possibly involving a lot of other illegal endeavors that hopefully, at least, did not include planetary genocide.

 “Regretting what you did to me with the Reds and Blues?” Felix murmured upon seeing Locus' expression. Locus tensed up in response. Felix touched his face gently, smiling. “Thought so. We'll talk about it later. Come on, Locus. Pin me to the bed and pound me from behind. Make me scream.”

 Locus inhaled sharply. He pulled out of Felix without warning, leaving the shorter man to protest, and quickly flipped both over, such that Felix lay prone under him.

 “You're crushing me, you fuck...!” Felix gasped from beneath.

 “...Did not mean to.” Locus mumbled, getting up to take off his armour. If his wound tore, he would simply bandage it back up later. He was no longer a soldier; he was nobody. He snapped his armour open and slipped out of his suit while Felix made bedroom eyes at him and watched.

 The dark haired man with orange highlights in his hair wiggled his brows as Locus crawled back on top, a smirk on his face. He reached for Locus, to pull him down and wrap his legs around him, pressing his erection against Locus' belly while the larger man looked at him pointedly from above. Locus wrapped his hand around Felix's neck, pressing down lightly on the sides.

 “Let me in.” Locus commanded. Felix was holding on to his waist with his legs, and Locus could not shake him off.

 The soft chuckle died in Felix's throat. He reached for Locus' wound and poked at it – not enough to wound him, just enough to hurt. Locus tightened his grip on Felix out of reflex, and the smaller man's entire body tensed for a couple of seconds, before fully relaxing. Locus felt a damp wetness spurt onto his chest, and the bulge that pressed against his own belly began to soften. Locus let go of Felix's neck, and Felix let go of his waist.

 “Well, it looks like I'm done.” Felix smirked. He looked at the white, viscous fluid that painted Locus' chest, and reached to smear it all over the man. “This look suits you.”

“That was not what you were supposed to do.”

 “Oh? What was I supposed to do, wait on you like a granny?”

 Locus growled and used his entire body weight to pin Felix down. Felix shifted and tried to kick Locus away, but Locus held him down, sure and fast, using all of his body weight and stature to keep Felix from struggling. Felix tried to punch Locus, but the larger man caught his fists and pinned them above his head. Before long, Felix was flushed and hard again, and Locus found himself licking Felix's neck and sucking on it, leaving bite marks as he went along.

 Felix yelped and moaned loudly, and Locus made a point to ignore him, concentrating on the flesh laid bare before him. It had been indeed too long. How much time have they spent together, unable to touch each other – really touch each other, like this? How much of their relationship was based on work – work which turned a red-hot relationship into something cold and grey? Locus had forgotten about the temple; all he remembered now was how much he wanted the other man, and how, despite how infuriating he often was, how much he wanted to devour him whole in some form of carnal act.

 “You are not going to be able to walk tomorrow,” Locus promised.

 Felix laughed derisively. Despite being pinned down, with bite-marks all over, he seemed to genuinely enjoy himself. That was precisely what Locus liked; he could almost see, in front of him, Agent Washington laid out like that... He hesitated for a brief moment, and then kissed Felix roughly, until drool ran from between Felix's pretty lips and down his chin like some sort of wanton whore. Felix seemed to grasp that something had happened, but Locus did not want to give him time to think.

 It must not have worked, because Felix seemed unaffected by it. He looked at Locus pointedly. “Distractions?”

  _Felix knows. He knows of my... shame._ Locus froze. He attempted to kept his feelings for Agent Washington pure and simple, even though he had the most unconventional way of developing those feelings. He had observed Agent Washington from afar, researched about him, and analysed him. He probably knew more about him than anybody else did. There was a close connection between them – one that Felix could not possibly understand.

 “Felix.” Locus said, quietly. He looked at Felix deep in his eyes, looking into the magnetic allure of those dark-brown eyes set in a face so unlike his own – and Agent Washington's. He cupped Felix's chin gently, looking at those reddened lips, glistening with both of their drool. He smiled quietly, admiring how Felix managed to get past his defenses like he always did.

 There was always respect, if nothing else, in appreciating how skilful Felix was, how only Felix could work his magic on him like that.

 Locus knew better than to fall for it, and yet, somehow, it still worked on him. He let himself fall in love with Felix's pretty face; he let go of Felix's hands, took them into his own, and admired how the translucence of the skin seemed to show traces of green veins below. He wrapped his own hands around those smaller ones, leaning down to kiss them appreciatively.

 Felix had a smile on his face right then; Locus felt almost blessed to be smiled at. He was Echo, beholding Narcissus for the first time, able only to express his infatuation with mere echoes.

 ...Pity that he had no knowledge of his, or Felix's cultural equivalents. He felt no attachment to the ones which only described people who looked nothing like either of them, much less only in male and female terms. Yet, only certain tales of yore were retold, again and again, until the protagonists of every story resembled only what appeared in favour of the ruling elites. So much so that Locus had no idea who he was, in the grand scheme of things, anymore.

 All that was here was Felix. Just like himself, Felix did not even speak a language that people thought he would speak. Their common language was not chosen by either of them. _“Motherfuckers! Who gives a shit what I speak, and what I look like? What matters is that I speak it well!”_ Felix once said about the matter – Locus remembered it, partially because he would always remember when he first fell in love with Felix. The shorter man continued to be infuriated at being treated as if he was potentially a spy from one of the competing nations in the UNSC because of his ancestry, among other things. Locus had no such problem, though everyone always looked at him as if he was potentially a criminal. They eventually figured out how to use it to their advantages, but that was another matter altogether. Their mutual ideology – survival of the fittest – did not come from a place of idle navel-gazing; it developed out of a basis of stark survival.

 Felix looked at him expectantly, and Locus reverently put Felix's hands aside. He kissed down Felix's body, crawling down slowly until his head was at the height of Felix's crotch. Locus looked up tenderly before going down on him; the grin on Felix's face seemed almost burned into his own mind. Locus touched himself lightly as he took the tip of Felix's cock into his mouth, alternating the tempo with which he flicked his tongue across it. The other man moaned quietly – Locus knew that he was no match for Felix when it came to fellatio; for him, it was simply an act of worship.

 It always seemed incredible how sensitive Felix was. Locus had forgotten about his own erection, having focused so much on Felix that he was now using both hands; one to cup the shaft and play with the balls, the other to fuck Felix in the ass while sucking him. Felix shuddered as soon as his fingers went in, but as soon as Locus curled his fingers, the man started to tremble in earnest. He clutched at the pillows beneath his head, panting and moaning aloud as Locus felt the wetness of the lubrication from Felix's asshole make filthy sounds against his own hand.

 Locus was tempted to make Felix cum with just his fingers, but he stopped and pulled away, leaving the other panting against the sheets. Locus noted, with satisfaction, that the sheets were wet with sweat and lube, and the pillows, with Felix's drool. He brushed the strands of hair that were plastered to Felix's forehead away.

 “That better not be the hand that just went inside my ass,” Felix complained.

 “It is not.” Locus crawled back up and lifted Felix's legs. He groaned laboriously; it had been too long since he was first aroused. This was beginning to tire him; any longer and he would probably go soft.

 “Nice. It's not often that I get cum on you.” Felix grinned, reaching with his shorter limbs to touch Locus' chest again. It had already dried into a slightly sticky film.

 “You can try again.” Locus stated.

 “You'll lose.”

 “I won't.”

 Felix waggled his eyebrows at him.

 “Lose, I mean.”

 “Hah! Always! Falling for the same! Trick!” Felix laughed and did the same maneuver he had earlier, hoisting his hips up with his entire body and attempting to wrap Locus' waist with his legs.

 Locus was, however, prepared; he gripped Felix by his thighs and kept them apart, using the weight of his entire body to lock him in place. The man with the orange hair attempted to kick, but could barely lift a muscle with Locus continued holding him down like that.

 “I can't breathe!” Felix complained, breathless.

 Locus looked at him triumphantly.

 “You know, there's a reason you were my partner. Never met anybody who could take me down that easily, unarmoured.”

 Felix used past tense. That made Locus swallowed thickly. There was an uneasy sensation again, as if he was doing this out of compulsion, but he had no desire to think about it too critically right then. He reached for the pillows below Felix's head, pulled them out from beneath, and shoved it under Felix's hips.

 The smaller man made tiny breathless sounds from the sudden movement, though he let himself flop against the mattress.

 Locus murmured, “Felix...”

 “Should have done this earlier,” Felix said, keeping his legs spread for Locus. He puckered his lips into a kiss and winked.

 “...” Locus pushed his cock again Felix's waiting asshole again, feeling the flesh yield easily for him from being so relaxed and aroused. He reached to caress Felix's face, wishing that he could press his forehead against his right then, but it was tough in that position and that was the position that Felix had always liked the most, besides being taken from behind. Locus felt his side hurt as he thrust in, but he steeled his breath and savoured the pain. It should have hurt more when Felix wrestled him, but he had barely paid any attention to his own body until then.

 Felix gasped loudly and covered his face with his arms, looking away with flushed cheeks. He usually did not do this; the first few times he did, Locus was afraid that he had hurt him. Felix would laugh and say that he was tough, but Locus had seen him beaten up and in pain before; multiple times, in fact. While he, ultimately, pitied whoever did that to Felix (Felix never did know when to stop; it was Locus that pulled him away from the first poor motherfucker that crossed Felix. Killing him at that time would have cost them both their military careers; letting him live was the better option. He stopped caring about disproportionate revenge when it did not matter, however; that was not his beef to deal with.), he also never wanted to do that to Felix.

  _...Not until..._

 Locus' head hurt. It was as if his mind was trying to remember something, but failing. “Felix. Let me see your face.”  
  
 “Locs. You're mine alone, right?” Felix said, resting his hands by the side of his head. With Locus' cock deep inside him, it was a rhetorical question.

 “I belong to you, and you only.” Locus replied. There was still an unfortunate sense of unease, but he willed himself to ignore it. He had done this for years, and was now almost a master at ignoring that sort of gut feeling which had little to do with combat. It got in the way of becoming a perfect soldier. He thrust in and out a few times, slowly and gently, waiting for Felix to feel less tight.

 “Say my name. And that you're mine!” Felix demanded.

 “Felix. I belong to you!”

 “Louder!”

 For a moment, Locus was reminded of boot camp, with his sergeant yelling at him to get him into shape. Somehow it felt right. He tensed up, groaned, and shouted, every time Felix demanded it. “Felix! I'm yours!” He stopped shouting only when Felix looked satisfied, and, being worked up into a sweat, began to pound the petite man hard into the mattress.

 Felix's moans were soft and genuine. They got louder as he came closer to orgasm again – this time, from the stimulation behind. Blood seemed to roar in Locus' ears, but he heard Felix's sweet voice alright.

 Once he came out of his trance, he looked at Felix, noticing how far away the man's face seemed, and slowed down. Felix bit his lower lip and looked up at him in annoyance. “Come on! You're ruining the moment!”

 “Shh.” Locus pulled the pillow from beneath Felix's hips and shifted slightly with his penis still inside of the other man. Felix let out a soft, deflated “oof”, and pouted in annoyance. Locus knew that direct stimulation such as that drove Felix mad, but it was incredibly hard for him to embrace him that way. He reached for Felix's hand and entwined their fingers. Felix smiled; it was a pure, genuine smile, with none of the egotism behind it. It was a look that appeared fresh every time; Locus did not remember the last time Felix smiled like that. It was probably a long time ago, he realised, with a pang of sadness.

 He leaned down and kissed Felix on the forehead, the nose, then his eyes. Felix tilted his head upwards, and Locus crouched down, pressing his entire body against Felix's prone one, feeling how small and delicate it felt against his own large, naked form. When they were both in armour, Felix had always seemed to be equal to him. Locus' heart skipped as he remembered the time Felix put himself in front of him, using the shield to protect them both from the crashing ship.

 He called Felix's name over and over again, quietly, softly, feeling as if he was in a very long and painful dream. The other man was right there, offering forgiveness. Why, then, was he so sad? Locus did not know the answer. He began to thrust his hips against the smaller man, feeling him take himself in easily, feeling Felix moaning and twitching at his mercy.

 Felix, with his erect cock pressed against Locus' abs, came first. He shuddered and moaned as he came, tightening up around Locus. As Locus continued to pound him, Felix's moans sounded more and more desperate.

 “ _I just figured out why you cannot fuck yourself.”_ Locus once said, when Felix had just orgasmed while Locus had barely begun.

 “ _Aside from the obvious?”_ Felix had replied.

 “ _...Aside from the obvious, yes. Assuming that there were two of you, both of you would end up cumming so quickly that you would lose interest. You would not know how it is to be forced to feel good even after you came.”_ Locus then proceeded to show Felix what he meant by doing exactly that.

 Felix had moaned as helplessly then as he did now, and Locus, being somewhat of a perfectionist, always wanted nothing less than complete surrender from Felix.

 “You're still going? Monster.” Felix moaned, head turned and drooling into the sheets wantonly.

 When Locus heard that, he felt his heart stop. He pressed as deeply into Felix as he could while holding all of Felix in his embrace, and kept immensely still. The orgasm that gushed forth felt so explosive that it consumed his entire being.

 He held Felix tenderly, vulnerable and afraid. He had once told Felix to stop calling him that, but Felix had pointed out that it made him cum so hard that he suspected it was a kink of his.

 Perhaps it was true. He was, after all, holding on tightly to the man that he was supposed to hate.

 Locus felt his eyes close.

 “Oy. You're crushing my ribs.”

 “Sorry.” Locus murmured, and rolled off him. He curled up around the smaller man, pressing their bodies close to each other, and drifted out of consciousness.

 Felix had always complained about how heavy Locus was in his sleep, but it was as he said. He was tough, and could take it. Comfort was another matter.

 Locus dreamt as he slept. There were many memories of their past, imbued with an overwhelmingly sad atmosphere. In those dreams, Locus felt as if he was drifting away from what was most important to him, and he wished that he could love Felix again.

 When he woke up, it was to a mental image of Agent Washington accepting the AI chip of “Freckles”.

 Locus sat up, slowly and sluggishly, feeling as if he had been drugged. He looked around him, wondering how long he had slept. Felix seemed to be asleep, but opened his eyes not long after Locus had gotten up.

 There was a sinking feeling in Locus' gut. He wondered why he was in bed with Felix. He remembered everything, of course, but the idea that he would do that with Felix, of all people, who had probably appeared to capture or kill him, was absolutely preposterous.

 Felix caught the expression on Locus' face, and the satisfied smile on his face disappeared.

 “What was that all about?” Felix demanded.

 Locus looked away quietly. The image of Agent Washington holding “Freckles” was seared into his mind, and his heart ached again. It was a soft, thumping, yearning sort of pain that Agent Washington's visage had awakened in him. The man who cared so much about “meaningless” people and objects was the one who reflected his own concern for the people around him – no, made him aware of how much he himself truly cared, at least for his partners. And Felix had ceased to be a partner since that incident with the Reds and Blues.

 Locus' first instinct was to keep quiet, but Felix had a hand on his shoulder and was forcing him to look at him, again. Locus shuddered uncomfortably under Felix's angry gaze, remembering how much he used to rely on Felix for his support.

 “You could have simply gotten into the ship, and I alone would have been exposed to the Temple's aphrodisiacs.” Locus said, slowly and guiltily. “Why didn't you leave me behind?”

 “Because I'm not you, dumbass!” Felix replied, looking like he would kill Locus if he could.

 “You were afraid of me. You kept me from healing from the wounds of war because you needed me more than I needed you.” Locus remembered exactly what Santa had said. It felt good to get it out of his system, to confront Felix about it.

 “Hah! You think I would do that?” Felix seemed hurt, but Locus was not buying that. Felix's emotional manipulation wasn't going to work on him this time.

 “You _would_.”

 “Fine. So what if I did? I got the both of us so far, Locus. I did most of the work that you couldn't do. I landed us that lucrative contract!”

 “...I am not fighting without a cause. I am not going to be a killer anymore.” Locus replied.

 “That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why, have you started to fantasize about the Reds and the Blues? They're not even _real_ _soldiers_.” Felix rolled his eyes. Locus would never have admitted it, but the main reason he usually did not react to Felix when he was angry, unless he absolutely had to, was because Felix's anger was a formidable creature. “What are you planning to do, going up to them and offering your _special_ services?”

 Locus thought about what Agent Washington said to him. Agent Washington was the first person who saw right through him even as he struggled to understand the other man. He had only seen a photograph of the other man's face, and even though he was aware that the connection that he felt with Agent Washington was a one-sided affair, he had to protect them. “No. Do not speak about them like that.”

 Felix narrowed his eyes. “Maybe I could go and shoot them one by one. No grandiose speeches this time, and no chance for them to work as a team. Definitely no chance for my dear, sweet Locus to betray me.”

 Locus inhaled sharply. He looked at Felix again. He should have shot Felix on sight. “Do not make an enemy of me, Felix.”

 “You'd already made an enemy of me.” Felix replied. “Gee, I only half-died!”

 Locus looked down at the floor. Felix was the only person that he had known and loved for such a long time. That they just ended up having such incredibly mind-blowing sex was starting to whittle down his resolve.

 However, he knew one thing. For so long he had grown used to the idea that to love someone, he had to hate them at the same time. His own feelings for Agent Washington proved otherwise. He was unsure of what to call his attraction to Felix then, but all love had died with Santa's message. “It was not my intention to make you my enemy. All calculations were made to ensure that you would have died. There is no point in making an enemy of a dead man.”

 Felix's eyes darkened. It was almost as if he had simply given up, knowing that there was nothing left of their relationship to salvage. The lack of effort on his part made Locus think that this was a genuine reaction, for once. His face turned red, and not the sexy kind. “You wanted me dead?! You... used me.”

 “I did not. You did.” Locus stated matter-of-factly, looking at Felix again, measuring his posture to see if he was ready for combat.

 “And yet, you seemed so willing to take me and fuck me.”

 “I would not have done it without the Temple.”

 “Surely you can't just leave me like this. We were lovers. We worked so well together! All of this meant nothing to you?” Felix tried to argue.

 “That was the past. All talk of us ever becoming partners again is out of the question.”

 Felix straightened his back. The swagger that he carried himself with never wavered, even as he limped across the ship to pick up his armour. “Well!” He huffed, gesturing wildly with his hands. For a while, it appeared as if he was out of words, which was rare for him. “Fuck you too!” He reached for his gun, and pointed it at Locus.

 Locus quickly rolled to his side and reached for his sword.

 Felix laughed and aimed his gun away. “Think I'm really going to shoot you?”

 Locus frowned, hand still hovering over the hilt.

 “It's empty. I ran out of bullets a while back, was trying to lie low.” Felix tossed his gun away. “...Care to give me a ride off this forsaken planet, then? On account of our old... partnership?”

 The word 'partnership' sounded so bitter.

 Locus nodded and sat back down. He watched as Felix bent over to get into his suit, and then pulled the armour on piece by painstaking piece, all the while wobbling on his feet, cum dripping down his thighs. Locus regretted losing control to the pollen, though he would never regret fucking the man. Felix was as beautiful as ever, his tight, muscular body small and proportioned to reflect his small height. As long as he kept his mouth shut, he was certainly almost peaceful to behold.

 Felix had put on all of his armour, except for his helmet, when he turned to Locus for the last time.

 “You may have the bedroom to yourself. I will be in the control room.” Locus announced, getting up to get his helmet.

 The dark haired man looked at Locus, looking oddly tired and drained of youth in a way that Locus had never seen him been. “Tell me, Locus. Did you ever love me?”

 “...I did.” Locus said, helmet in hand.

 Felix nodded. He reached to hug Locus, and the taller man felt the coldness of the armour against his bare skin. He did not resist or flinch; only accepted Felix's embrace.

 “You know, Locus. I know you don't want me to say this, and that you probably just want me out of your way so that you don't ever have to see me again. And I'm not a fucking idiot, I know you'll never take me back.” Felix caressed Locus' ear with his armoured finger. He continued holding Locus, burying his nose into his nape to breathe him in deeply like he was a drug. “You've always said I talked too much, huh? Well, just this once, I thought you'd appreciate me talking too much. So... You said that I was afraid of you, and it is true. I was afraid that if you ever became whole, you would leave me. I had always thought that you and I, we were the only worthy ones, and that you would eventually kill me.”

 Locus furrowed his brows. He reached to touch Felix's armour gently, unsure of just how to respond. Was Felix trying to manipulate him again? He was not going to fall for this. “You despised me and kept me under your control like a puppet, Felix.”

 “Don't tell _me_ how _I_ felt!” Felix shouted, biting down on Locus' neck hard. Since he was in his armour, and Locus was not, he was stronger. “I loved you because you were the only thing that came close to being worthy. Of _my_ time. _My_ attention. _My_ affections.”

 Locus began to struggle, but it was no use against Felix with his armour-enhanced strength. The man continued to hold him tightly, in an overpowered version of a lover's embrace, not letting him go.

 “That is not love, Felix.” Locus said, quietly. “Love is...”

 “What you feel about Agent Washington? I'm not letting him have you.” Felix stroked his hair and whispered into his ear, one arm remaining tightly wrapped around Locus' prone body. The man remembered why he had been so desperate to stay inside his armour; he wished that he had put it on before Felix did. Instead, he had relaxed; he let himself watch and admire Felix like a retired soldier admiring a scenery, even though with Felix there was no such thing as retirement or peace; only killing.

 “He doesn't want me.”

 “Since when does it matter what the Reds and Blues want? They're just undeserving fools. _You_ , on the other hand...” Felix replied, sliding a knife in the soft flesh between Locus' ribs. “I'm not letting _them_ have _you_.”

 The small man seemed so much larger in his full armour, and for the first time, Locus felt meager. He had no more need to camouflage, or to make himself seem tinier. Despite his hefty stature, he _felt_ small. Had always been beside Felix's larger-than-life facade.

 Locus turned to look at Felix. Felix's expression was dark; there was no characteristic smile on his face. In the lighting, Felix looked almost sad. _Perhaps_ he was. Locus admired the way the light highlighted the smooth curves of his cheek and the plumpness of his lips. Even the eye-bags that stood out on Felix's seemingly youthful face, a face where wrinkles were only mild crinkles on the forehead when he frowned. A face where his sharp chin and his sleek jawline made him look like an angel from heaven.

 Unlike himself, Felix had always been so animated. Those single-lidded eyes had always been filled with a smug surety. Beautiful. Youthful-looking despite his actual age. He saw none of that then, but it did not change just how much he used to adore this face, that even a glance at it felt as if Felix could rob him of his soul.

 Blood pooled up in Locus' mouth, and he coughed. It was the Temple's doing earlier, but now, it was choking on his own blood that gave him a light-headed sensation, that made him see what he had once saw in Felix. There was no poetic justice in his death; only a faint memory of this painstakingly juvenile romance.

  _Felix..._ Locus wanted to say. What came out of his throat was a gurgle and a cough. _I wish it didn't have to be this way._

 “I know, Locus.” Felix replied, almost gently. “Hush. It'll be fine.”

 Felix held him still as his limbs stiffened and his vision grew dark. He held Locus for a very long time afterward, pressing his body closer to keep the knife lodged deep inside, only letting go when he knew that Locus had already died of asphyxiation, just like the Meta did.

 He dragged Locus' stiffened corpse this way and that, just like he always had whenever the larger man needed to be saved. He took Locus' helmet and kept it beside him, then pulled Locus' heavy corpse into a body bag.

 Felix picked up the sword that was still attached to Locus' armour. It responded to him once again, and he took a couple of swings at the air to ascertain that it was now his, and that he was the true warrior.

 A manic grin crossed his lips, as he strutted over to the control room. It would be a long journey to exact revenge on the Reds and Blues for what _they_ had taken from him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've debated posting this, but eventually caved in to the urge to share it. Naturally, I am aware that it's not everybody's cup of tea, and of course do not expect people to finish reading it. 
> 
> Please comment if you like the fic or have anything at all to say; it would be encouraging for me as a new writer in the fandom. Anon is on, for now.


End file.
